Talk:XM-X0 Crossbone Gundam X-0
Wrong model number and no official name I remember it being called the "XM-X0" not the "XM-X1", also how can we create this page with such a name when we don't even have an official name yet. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 22:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I got confirmation from Yuichi Hasegawas blog, although the name and model number will have to change. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 22:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for an update on the model number i was only going on what someone else had written on the article page and the name was only going to be a place holder until something official came out, or it got clarified somewhere else.Thanks Dav7d2 Denbo786 23:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, it's just called the Crossbone Gundam X-0, so the name is STILL wrong. I wouldn't put XM-X0 as the model number just yet. Deackychu 18:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yeah your right. Dam it, ok I'll fix it. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 22:26, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Information on this page is still incorrect. Deackychu 19:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Lineart of the X-0 ? I found this (the one on the right is the Crossbone Gundam X-0). It seems official. Could we use it as the lineart for the infobox of the page ? HPZ - O.N.E. 12:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) It's not lineart for the unit. Deackychu 12:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Details Okay, here's the deal. Whoever wrote the article completely made up the history/backstory/whatever. I don't know who sourced what for information, but it is neither what the manga says nor comes from the mechanical exposition at the end of the first volume. I'm surprised that no one else bothered to reference the data page on my blog or even lift it for that matter. Anyways, here's the lowdown: it's the third Crossbone Gundam unit. Argue if you want, that's the backstory that's given for it. It was supposed to be loaded onto the supplyship with the first two units but an accident left it drifting in space for twenty some odd years. Furthermore, the only armament listed is called the 'butterfly buster'. It differs from the Zanbuster because it has two modes for two different tasks: saber mode and gun mode. Deackychu (talk) 10:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Oh and the official title is just "Crossbone Gundam Ghost". It's only referred to as the X-0 on the Manzana Flor. Deackychu (talk) 10:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Then why didn't you add all it's info there yourself then to save all the trouble? Like Geez!--Duo2nd (talk) 11:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Because I don't contribute to the Wiki in that fashion. I merely point out inaccurate information. Deackychu (talk) 11:45, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Then you're not helping.--Duo2nd (talk) 11:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Obviously debatable. I have my own information database/translations, so why would I copy/paste (when it is anyways)? Deackychu (talk) 12:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Please ignore Duo2nd, hes always like, whenever he gets something wrong he forms an attitude. I do think that you are contributing in your own way Deackychu, I usually try to find sources that back up my info. Glad you caught it. -Dav7d2 (talk) 02:06, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Because I believe on what I believe is RIGHT! Even on adding info on this wiki. Why is that?--Duo2nd (talk) 03:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::But what you believe is right comes from your own delusions of grandor. Look at what you wrote for this article, it's a classic example! You had no basis whatsoever for what you created! Deackychu (talk) 11:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::THEN FINE! I consider myself banned on contributing anyway on what you all said. I.QUIT!--Duo2nd (talk) 13:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Consider yourself banned then, Duo. I had hoped you would get out of just accepting your guesses as fact, but I guess not :(Gaeaman788 (talk) 15:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::And nothing of value was lost? LoL... Deackychu (talk) 14:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Because you don't back up what you say with any reliable sources Duo. Whatever you put on here must be backed up by a credible source. The Japanese wikia doesn't count (I think, still debatable). So stop guessing and just wait, otherwise I might actually have to ban someone for the first time in awhileGaeaman788 (talk) 03:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::By the way, what is the "Manzana Flor"? Haven't been keeping up with Ghost latelyGaeaman788 (talk) 02:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's the name of ths ship that Curtis and company utilize. It was originally a deep space expedition ship. Deackychu (talk) 11:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ohh ok, thanks. On the subject of Crossbone, will you/has anyone else finish scanlating Steel 7? I mean we know what happens story-wise but it'd be cool to see it in manga formGaeaman788 (talk) 11:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) *rubs forehead* Steel 7... I'm not sure where whoever else was working on it went with it, but I don't have any plans right now. I got slapped with a notice to stop working on Ghost for some reason, but that doesn't make any sense to me... *shrugs* Deackychu (talk) 14:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::*Man can't believe i missed this conversation, but regardless Steel 7 has been fully scanulated for sometime now, you can view it over on mangafox. Denbo786 (talk) 18:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Deackychu, just a question about the Butterfly Buster. Does the Crossbone Ghost has one or two of these pistols ? 'cause I saw in a hobby magazine, a model of it and it had two. Two pistols which could combine to form one big, more powerful rifle. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 03:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :: There were a total of six, so two per unit. Deackychu (talk) 11:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC)